gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Need For Speed Country
Race across all cities from previous games as you race to find the ultimate opponent. Race your way to the biggest event in the country, Need For Speed Sprint. From Canyons to streets to the open desert, the ultimate race across the whole country will not be easy. Do you have what it takes to prove you can do it? Game Play The game play will be largely the same as NFS Payback, but with a few minor changes. Brake to drift will be removed and more realistic car physics will be added. World Taking place across most old game maps, the world of NFS Country will be a large one. With a day and night cycle, you can experience every map of old like it was new again. Each city will be expended upon and areas that you could not access before, such as the canyons from Palmont, will be accessible to the player. All areas go through a seasonal change, with certain weather conditions allowing you to gain more money. There will be weather in every city, with differing risks in each location. Every City is accessible to the player from the start, all being linked by a highway system. While traveling from city to city, the player will be able to explore new areas and even discover new racetracks. Police Police will only be changed slightly from NFS payback. Cops will not be as aggressive as the Fortune Valley police, but there will be a wider range of them. A new police system will be added called the National Most Wanted. The National Most Wanted system has the player start out with a sign of them on the list whatsoever. As the player is caught by the police performing in acts against the law, you will be added to that city's most wanted list. As you gain wanted levels in each city, the player will be rising in rank through the National Most Wanted list. With each rank that is increased, the player will begin to face harder and harder police. Eventually, the police will begin to drive cars that can keep up with even the most well-tuned of hypercars. New Areas As well as past locations, the player will be exploring the new city of Virnan Bay, which somewhere on the east coast. Virnan Bay is the home of some of the wealthiest men in the country. They hold all power their, they are also disliked by the local racing teams. Players can use this to their advantage by adding these teams to their side. Players can eventually take over the city as the story progresses, giving the player access to discounted parts from parts shops in Virnan Bay. As players explore the world, they can discover old abandoned race tracks.These tracks can then be renovated and be used to gain small amounts of money from races held at these tracks. There are also forests, deserts, open plains, and deserts outside of the cities for the player to explore, with races,challenges, and collectibles for the player. Racing Teams All old racing teams/groups return from previous games, all aiming for the Billionaire's Gamble. These teams drive upgraded and updated versions of their original cars, and they all reside in the cities that are from their respective games. Groups come from the cities of: *Bayview *Palmont City *Coast City *Rockport *Motor City *Tri-City Bay *Olympic Bay *Ventura bay *Fortune Valley *Seacrest County Each racing group, except for select groups in fortune valley and the crew from Ventura Bay, are out to get you and to kick you out of the Need For Speed Sprint. You must defeat each group in a town to unlock the final boss race for that town, which takes place in Virnan Bay against the millionaire that controls the town that the team you beat is based in. Millionaire sprint While the actual prize money is much lower than a million, only being about a 200,000 dollar prize, the races are done against the millionaires that rule Virnan Bay and are difficult to complete. The track covers a majority of the city before leaving by one of the highways leading out of the city. Players can compete multiple times, and if they win five times in a row, the millionaire will surrender their car to the player. Need For speed Sprint The hardest and longest race in the entire game, the Need For Speed goes through every city in the game. The race weaves through the streets before going on to the next, leading from Virnan Bay across the entire map looping back to the east coast. Cops are ready to catch anyone they can. The winner goes home the champion and takes with him a billion dollars. Do the player have what it takes to claim this title? VIrnan Bay The home of the most prestigious millionaires in the country as well as their cars. In the shadow of these select few are the street leagues, friends who stick together and race to make money in the city where money is your life. Can the player bond all of these crews together to have a chance at the ultimate race. Starting Out The Player starts out as a poor kid stuck in the shadows of Virnan Bay. One day hegets a call and is told that if he can get to the Virnan Docks garage as soon as he can, the player can be hooked up with a car fit for racing. Once the player gets to the garage (driving a civic hatchback)the player can choose between four different cars, those of which include: *2014 Subaru BRZ Premium *1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-Apex (AE86) *1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *BMW M3 E30 evolution Once the player chooses their car, they are introduced to the crew that their buddy has been putting together, and the player is tasked with driving to their first race, a short sprint race near the Virnan Docks garage. Afterwords, the player is given a special pdf that allows players to access the map and select different options. The Player is then tasked to complete a series of races to get to understand how races are completed. the player is afterwords invited to be a member of the drifting club Wingman. After winning several drifting events the player is told about the next city, Motor City. In Motor city, the player is told about the city's specialty in racing, drag events. Th player can complete these events if they want, but they are not required. Players must gain enough events in Motor City to gain rep and get to the top ten on the city's most wanted list. The player is at any time able to go to any of the world, but events will only become available as the player progresses through the story. After the player completes Motor City, the whole world becomes available and the player may go whatever way they want. Race Events *Circuits - The most basic race type there is,the player is tasked with running a few laps around the streets. *Sprint - The player must get from point to point along a predetermined path. *Free Run - the player is given a destination to get to and must get to that point first. *Drift Run - Drift around the city streets to try to get the highest score possible. *Touge - Race against another driver around the mountains to try to score more points than the other guy *Canyon Battle -Specific to Palmont City, the player must try to stick to their opponent while following and then try to get as far away from the other driver as possible on the next run. *Drag - The player must run a straight line against the other driver to aim for the best time and speed. *Million Dollar Run - Specific for Virnan Bay, the player must run a long sprint race against *Courier - Race against the clock to deliver packages to the location *Drop Off- Race to multiple locations and stop in the highlighted area to drop off the package *Mountain Run: set in the various non-destination mountains, you must race uphill in a specific amount of time while gaining as many drift points. *SpeedHunters challenge: Various challenges given to the player by a member of SpeedHunters Ventura Bay After 2015, ventura Bay has become a hotbed for intense Police activity. The player is greeted by a man named Travis, who introduces the player to Ventura's favorite pastime: cop baiting.Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Need for Speed